


Zweckgemeinschaft

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge, Community: 120_minuten, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lothars POV, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar denkt nach.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/145788.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweckgemeinschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Romantik/Intimität – zusammenziehen/beieinander einziehen  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Fluff  
> Handlung: Äh ... Lothar denkt nach.  
> Länge: 200 Wörter (Doppeldrabble)  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten.  
> A/N: Mein letzer Beitrag zur Sommerchallenge - gepostet am 30. September um 23.53 Uhr.

***

Als Dietmar ihm angeboten hatte, bei ihm einzuziehen, da hatte er zuerst nur an die praktischen Seiten gedacht. Die geteilte Miete, das war schon was. Außerdem würden sie zusammen zur Arbeit fahren können. Und miteinander auskommen würden sie bestimmt, das klappte auf der Arbeit ja auch.

Als sie dann zusammengezogen waren, war nichts davon so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Das mit dem Auskommen klappte dann doch nicht so einfach. Wenn einer ordentlicher veranlagt war als der andere, dann konnte das im Zusammenleben schon ein ganz schöner Streßfaktor sein. Aber es gab auch Vorteile, an die er anfangs gar nicht gedacht hatte. Dietmar konnte richtig gut kochen, und er aß gerne. Er arbeitete gerne im Garten, und Dietmar verbrauchte das Gemüse. Die Hausarbeit war zwar nicht weniger lästig als früher, dafür jetzt aber auf zwei Schultern verteilt. Und das wichtigste von allem – es war jemand da, wenn er nach Hause kam. Und zwar nicht irgendjemand, sondern Dietmar, der ihn kannte und wußte, wann er Lust hatte was zu unternehmen, oder wann er einen schlechten Tag auf der Arbeit gehabt hatte und in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Wer von seinen Kollegen konnte schon behaupten, so eine ausgeglichene Beziehung zu führen?

* Fin *


End file.
